I killed a man
by Belle pimprenelle
Summary: Pendant les 3 ans qui ont suivit la chute, John n'as pas vraiment vécu, n'as jamais fais son deuil, et n'as jamais cessé de croire, et n'as surtout pas pardonné son geste au détective. Mais lorsque Sherlock réapparait, c'est avec une lourde histoire... Parce que la chute n'as pas blessé que ceux qui sont restés. OS post-reichenbach, pas vraiment de slash


Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS Post-reinchenbach sur le retour de Sherlock... Oui je sais, il est temps qu'on nous donne la version officielle pour que j'arrête de spéculer ^^ La réaction de John est, cette fois ci, un peu moins inoffensive, peu être plus adulte... Quoique. Et Sherlock quant à lui est bien plus abimé par son errance que dans mon précédent, ah et il n'y a pas vraiment de slash cette fois.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de la mise en page, et certains passages sont bien plus faible au niveau du style que d'autres, mais je n'arrive plus vraiment à l'améliorer, dont je vous la livre telle quelle ;) Sur ce bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires et vos impressions, positives ou pas :)

**Disclamer :** Aucuns des personnage ne m'appartiens, ils sont la propriétés de ACD et dans leur adaptation moderne de la BBC

* * *

**I killed a man**

Ce fut une journée comme tant d'autres pour le Dr Watson, suivie par une garde à l'hôpital comme tant d'autres, des malades, du stress et assez de travail pour le submerger. C'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait, être engloutit sous le travail, vivre dans le moment, pour ne pas penser à l'avenir ou au passé, vivre dans le présent pour le pas plonger dans l'immense vide qui s'était crée dans son cœur, dans sa vie. John vivait ainsi depuis 3 ans, s'oubliait au service des autres, non plus pour donner un sens à sa vie, mais pour oublier qu'elle n'en aurait plus... Plus jamais, pas sans lui. Son entourage avait d'abord tenté de le raisonner, de le pousser à passer à autre chose, avant d'abandonner, se contentant de le surveiller de loin et de le ramasser lorsqu'il s'engageait sur l'une ou l'autre des pentes glissantes qui lui étaient désormais familières.

Mais cette nuit là fut différente, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement quand il y entra, et que cette personne, ne pouvait décemment pas se trouver là. La silhouette postée près de la fenêtre semblait l'attendre. Cette silhouette reconnue entre toutes, celle qu'il avait suivit pendant des mois dans les rues de Londres, celle qu'il avait cru apercevoir tant de fois, celle qui était sur ce toit il y a trois ans. Cette silhouette dont le sang avait imprégné le trottoir devant St Bart et hante ses nuits depuis. Sherlock s'approchait de lui à pas mesurés, comme pour l'apprivoiser, le calmer.

"John..." La voie est rauque, faible, terriblement fatiguée."Pardonne moi."

Mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver, parce que John est en colère, parce qu'il se sent blessé, parce qu'on l'as trahit, et que ça fais mal, plus que la perte, plus que le deuil.

"Tu es un véritable enfoiré."Le coup part tout seul, rapide, violent, atteignant la pommette gauche. Sherlock ne tente même pas de s'en protéger, après tout, lui sait qu'il le mérite. Il s'effondre à terre, et John est tenté de le frapper encore, d'extérioriser toute cette colère qui le ronge, mais il se retient, parce que l'homme qui est là compte encore pour lui. Il assène un autre coup violent dans le mur derrière lui, grommelant de douleur. Puis se dirige vers la cuisine, il a besoin d'un thé, là, tout de suite, avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus. Les gestes domestiques le calment, apaise la colère qui gronde en lui. Il n'as jamais perdu l'habitude de faire 2 tasses, mais ce soir il n'aura pas besoin de jeter la seconde... Parce que Sherlock est dans la pièce à côté.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sherlock s'était trainé jusque dans le canapé, ses épaules basses, ses yeux fixant le vide devant lui. John prit alors conscience de son état, il était maigre, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pâle, ses traits tirés ne permettaient pas de dire à quand remontait sa dernière nuit, son arcade sourcilière était en piteuse état et sa pommette gauche saignait un peu. Il tremblait. Et ses yeux... Il avait les yeux vides et hantés de ceux qui ont vu des choses innommables, et qui en ont fait de plus terribles encore. Ces yeux que John n'avait que trop vu chez les soldats, les yeux qu'il avait lui même en rentrant à Londres. Un élan de compassion et d'inquiétude le traversa, il s'approcha, mettant la tasse supplémentaire dans les mains de Sherlock, avant de lui couvrir les épaules avec une couverture. Sherlock fixa sa tasse avec des yeux ronds, avant de lever vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoirs, que John s'empressa de briser.

"Je suis toujours en colère_._" L'informa-t-il d'un ton calme, Sherlock eu un tressaillement comme si John l'avait frappé une nouvelle fois, et se recroquevilla. John s'assit dans le fauteuil face à lui, sirotant son thé, pendant que Sherlock l'observait à la dérobée.

"Je crois que tu me dois des explications." Son ton était dur, et ne souffrait aucune réplique, ce qui incita Sherlock à s'exécuter rapidement.

"Moriarty as tenté de me tendre un piège sur le toit, il avait mené sa partie d'une main de maitre, convaincu le monde que je n'étais qu'un imposteur, mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à m'abattre. Il... Il m'avait résolut. Il savait que j'avais un cœur, il savait que je tenais à vous : Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et toi. Alors il a engagé des tuteurs à gages près à vous exécuter, sauf si j'acceptais de sauter. L'humiliation extrême, donner raison à ceux qui me pensaient faux, et faire l'aveu que j'avais un cœur dans le même geste. J'ai tenté jusque au bout de trouver une autre solution, vraiment, je me suis battu, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il me fallait disparaitre.. Pour vous. Alors j'ai organisé mon suicide, Molly m'as prête main forte, elle était celle que nous ne voyions pas, ni moi ni Moriarty ne l'avions prise en compte jusque là..."

"Molly savait..." La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un nouveau coup de poignard, une trahison de plus. Certes cela éclairait le comportement plus qu'étrange qu'avait eu Molly depuis la disparition de Sherlock, son refus de le laisser voir le corps, son absence à l'enterrement. Mais ça faisait mal.

"Oui, et Mycroft aussi. J'avais besoin de ses moyens pour m'attaquer à une organisation aussi vaste... Je suis désolé John, j'avais besoin de temps pour me débarrasser des membres de l'organisation qui devaient vous surveiller. Et ton.. votre chagrin était la meilleures des assurances, cela m'as permis de démanteler plus vite un réseaux dont la vigilance était relâchée."

John se leva brusquement, ne pouvant pas en entendre plus. Même si cela était typique de Sherlock d'utiliser tout ce qui était à sa disposition pour réussir, l'instrumentalisation de son deuil n'était pas quelque chose de facile à avaler. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et attendit que sa colère retombe avant de reprendre la parole.

"Pourquoi ce soir ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Bon sang, Sherlock, ça fait 3 ans que tu as disparu de la circulation. Trois ans passés à essayer de t'enterrer, pendant que tu courais dans les rues, alors pourquoi CE soir ?!" Il avait élevé la voix plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il pu voir Sherlock serrant la couverture autour de lui en tremblant, ses yeux de nouveau dans le vague. Inquiet il l'appela d'une voix plus douce, celle qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à ses jeunes patients.

"Sherlock ?"

"J'ai tué un homme ce soir... De sang froid." Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, et il resserra la couverture autour de lui. John ne dis rien, accusant le coup, mais ne posa pas de question, il attendit simplement que son amis soit prêt à raconter.

"Sebastian Moran, un mercenaire proche depuis longtemps de Moriarty, presque un bras droit pour le cerveau de l'organisation, et sans doute même un amant. Moriarty l'avait personnellement chargé de t'abattre, si jamais je montrais le moindre signe de vie. C'était un homme doué pour se cacher, et encore plus pour tuer, cela fait bientôt 2 ans que nous jouions au chat et à la souris. Et ce soir, ce soir je l'avais enfin... Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, je l'avais blessé d'une balle dans la jambe, et attaché. Et les hommes de Mycroft allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne représentait plus aucun danger, pour personne. Et je savais que jamais Mycroft ne le laisserait en vie plus longtemps que nécessaire pour l'interroger. Mais il a..." Il se tu, déglutissant avec difficulté avant de reprendre plus faiblement encore.

"Il a dis que quoi que tu fasses, où que tu sois, tant qu'il serait en vie il n'aurait de cesse de te pourchasser pour t'abattre. Parce que c'était tout ce que je méritais... Je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais mettre sa menace à exécution, mais j'avais peur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser te menacer encore... Alors j'ai simplement... Je l'ai tué." Sa voix se brisa définitivement sur le dernier mot, il baissa la tête et posa ses poings serrés sur ses yeux comme pour effacer cette scène de sa mémoire, mais John savais qu'aussi incroyable soit l'esprit de Sherlock, jamais il ne pourrait effacer ça. Parce que ce sont ces moments là qui hantes vos jours et vos nuits jusqu'à la fin. Il s'approcha de lui, et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Bien sur il avait encore des questions, bien sur, il lui en voulait encore, bien sur, il n'avais pas pardonné... Mais ce soir, il n'était pas question de lui.

"Ça suffit pour ce soir... Tu as besoin de soins."

* * *

Il l'aida à se relever, et à monter les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis le laissa quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche, lui laissant quelques affaires pour se rhabiller. Il toqua à la porte une dizaines de minutes plus tard.

"Tu es décent ?"

"Oui"

Il entra trouvant son colocataire debout en train de se sécher les cheveux vêtu uniquement d'un boxer. Le corps du détective, n'avait vraiment pas apprécié ce que son propriétaire lui avait fait subir durant ses trois années. De nombreuses nouvelles cicatrices striaient sa peau blanche, ses côtes étaient horriblement apparentes, et de larges hématomes barraient ses flancs. Ces trois ans n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour lui non plus. Affligé par ces constations, John s'empressa de passer en mode professionnel, et fit assoir Sherlock sur la cuvette des toilette pour examiner ses flancs. Le jeune homme se laissa manipuler sans un mot, gémissant à peine lorsqu'il palpa ses côtes. Après s'être assurer qu'aucune de ses côtes ne soit gravement fracturés, bien que la 11em et la 12em à droite soient cependant fêlées, John s'intéressa à son visage. Il grimaça en apercevant son arcade, qui semblait encore plus amochée sous la lumière crue de la salle de bain. Celle ci, visiblement éclatée, avait été recousue à la va vite.

"Qui est ce qui t'as fait ça ? C'est du travail bâclé..." Soupira le médecin, en nettoyant la plaie, cela laisserait une cicatrice, mais il ne pouvait plus y faire grand chose maintenant.

Sherlock répondit d'une toute petite voix "Moi"

Le médecin le regarda surprit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se recoudre soit même demandait une sacrée maitrise de soi, pas étonnant que les points soient irréguliers. Il pansa ensuite la pommette de Sherlock qu'il avait lui même frappée plus tôt, ressentant quelques remords lorsque celui ci grogna de douleur.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, John guida le détective jusqu'à sa chambre, celui ci s'effondra sur le lit, se laissant border par John avant de se recroqueviller en boule sous les couvertures. Cela peina John de voir que celui qui avait auparavant l'habitude d'occuper tout le lit, et de s'étendre de tout son long, n'était plus qu'une toute petite forme sous les draps. Il semblait si fragile, sa peau diaphane lui donnait une allure fantomatique... Sherlock Holmes, le seul et unique détective consultant au monde, l'esprit le plus vif, et plus aiguisé, l'homme le plus arrogant, qu'il lui fut donné de voir, son Sherlock, semblait sur le point de se briser. John ressentit alors l'irrépressible besoin de sentir son pouls, une manière de s'assurer qu'il était vivant, qu'il était bel et bien là. Il prit le frêle poignet entre ses doigts, comptant les battements du cœur de celui qui lui avait si cruellement manqué pendant ses longues années. Chaque battement rendait plus tangible la présence de Sherlock à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de revivre à chaque pulsation de ce cœur. Il s'assit par terre contre le lit, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter la pièce, ni à lâcher ce poignet une nouvelle fois, de peur de le perdre encore, peur de s'endormir par crainte de se réveiller de nouveau seul. Il lutta contre le sommeil aussi longtemps qu'il le pu, et lorsque celui ci vint finalement le cueillir il tenait toujours le poignet de Sherlock.

* * *

John ne fut réveillé que quelques heures plus tard, par les rayons d'un soleil timide se faufilant entre les rideaux. Dans ce moment entre le sommeil et la conscience, les évènements de la veille s'imposèrent à lui de manière très nette. Il se retourna, mais le lit, bien que gardant une trace du passage d'une personne, était désespérément vide. Il se leva brusquement, paniqué, et confus. "Sherlock ?" Son appel ne reçut aucune réponse, et le silence qui le suivit broya son cœur. Il se précipita hors de la chambre, l'appelant toujours de plus en plus fort, il hurlait presque lorsqu'il parvient à la cuisine, et ce qu'il y vit le figea. Sherlock était assit à la table, un toast dans la bouche, et le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

"John ? Est ce que tout va bien ?" L'appel été prudent, comme si Sherlock ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter devant le comportement plus qu'étrange de son colocataire.

"Je, j'ai cru que, que.._._"Que tu été repartis, que tu n'avais abandonné une fois de plus, que tu n'étais jamais revenu, que j'étais seul... Encore. La peur qu'il avait ressenti à peine quelques secondes plus tôt ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, l'empêchant de respirer, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, et il ne pu émettre qu'un gémissement rauque. Il sentait toute la douleur de ses 3 dernières années revenir, l'envahir de nouveau, la perte, la solitude, la culpabilité, les remords, réactivé par la peur de perdre Sherlock une nouvelle fois. Tout se mélangeait en un malstrom incontrôlable grandissant dans sa poitrine, et qui menaçait maintenant de l'étouffer. Il avait réussit jusque là à repousser ce moment, en se focalisant sur le présent mais là, il allait se mettre à pleurer, dans environs **5** secondes. Et avant il lui fallait fuir de cette cuisine étouffante, s'éloigner de ses yeux gris scrutateurs qui tentait en ce moment même de disséquer son esprit. Il tenta une retraite vers l'étage, reculant vers la porte, contre laquelle son dos buta. Fermée.

**4**

Il s'appuya contre la porte, soulageant ses jambes tremblantes. Sherlock se leva lentement, tendant une main inquiète vers lui. "John ?"

**3**

Il se souvient qu'il avait irrémédiablement besoin de respirer, et tenta de prendre une inspiration, qui se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il étouffait.

**2**

Sherlock était désormais tout proche, sa main se posa sur son bras, le faisant sursauter, et un hoquet lui échappa.

**1**

Hoquet qui se transforma en gémissement, lorsqu'il sentis les premières larmes passer la barrière de ses yeux. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, se recroquevillant sans pouvoir stopper les sanglots qui agitaient désormais son corps. Il sentit Sherlock l'envelopper dans ses longs bras, il l'entendit murmurer des phrases dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens, des mots qui ne trouvaient pas de signification, ne pouvant se frayer un chemin dans son esprit en miettes.

Cet homme qui l'avait guérit de la guerre, qui l'avait rendu plus grand, qui lui avait redonné une vie, avant de la lui ôter. Cet homme qui avait réussit là où toute l'armée afghane avait échouée, cet homme qui lui avait pris son cœur avant de s'enfuir avec. Celui qu'il ne pouvait pas haïr, celui qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner, celui en qui il avait toujours cru, même lorsque cela l'avait brisé. Cet homme là le berçait doucement, chuchotant à son oreille, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'enveloppant de sa douce chaleur... Cet homme était vivant, il était là, ici et maintenant. Et plus rien d'autre ne pouvait avoir d'importance. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, lorsque son esprit se remit lentement en marche, il parvient enfin à saisir ce que murmurait Sherlock. "Je suis là maintenant, et je ne vais nulle part. Plus jamais."

Il releva la tête, plongeant dans les yeux clairs au dessus de lui, trouvant un écho à sa peine, à sa douleur, dans ses yeux pleins de larmes à peine contenues. Il y vit le déchirement, la culpabilité, les regrets, la peine, et l'attachement indéfectible que lui portait le jeune détective. Prenant la tête de son vis à vis à deux mains, il l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, et murmura en retour : "Ensemble... Ou pas du tout_._"Il avait pardonné.


End file.
